Regresa a mí
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una historia que inicia con mentiras y que esas se hacen cada día algo común cuando quieren lograr un objetivo. El detalle de las mentiras es que siempre salen a relucir con la luz de la verdad. El es solo el amigo de William, podría pasar como un amor platonico, alguien que nadie ve y que podemos fingir querer. Será eso mentira?


_**FIC**_

_**In edito a la GF 2019**_

**Regresa a mi**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

La familia que se había formado en su infancia no era precisamente una familia, era un nido de conflictos por quedarse con los varones Andrew, ella representaba un estorbo, no solo para las damas que, por ser hijas de grandes socios de la familia, representaba también una parte proporcional de la herencia si ella continuaba ahí.

Para Candy había sido muy difícil pertenecer a un lugar, nunca se lo había tomado a pecho, el desprecio por no tener sangre azul era común aun en los tiempos de antes como en la actualidad. Haber sido aceptada por la Tía Abuela como alumna y posiblemente ama de llaves futura, era en parte el plan original, que todo se saliera de sus manos, en cuanto ella ingreso a la familia, no era la idea, pero no podía hacer nada, la niña había sido adoptada por ella y por ende le había otorgado su apellido aun siendo una mujer sin herederos originales. Sin embargo, el cariño y la forma tan detallista de ser de parte de la pequeña se había ganado a sus primos cercanos ocasionando así serias disputas entre ellos por ganarse su aceptación.

Ella se negaba a ser parte de estira y afloja entre sus primos, peor aun ser el motivo de su alejamiento o desilusión futura al no poderse, casar con ninguno de ellos, por orden de su madre adoptiva, pues el plan era ser una ama de llaves excelente, no una esposa para uno de los herederos principales. No es que no sintiera aprecio por ellos, ni que no le agradaran todo lo que le ofrecían a parte de su bella amistad, sino que tuvo que inventarse una mentira su madre, para que ambas salieran ilesas de los amores que poseían por ella sus primos.

\- Tengo que deciles un secreto, ella realmente es una Andrew. No puede casarse con ninguno de ustedes, ella, esta prometida para alguien desde su nacimiento. Siento mucho la desilusión que les doy, pero Candy no podrá ser por ningún motivo esposa para uno de ustedes.

Alguien que no estaba invitado a esa charla, escuchaba con una sonrisa negando lo que decían, aun así no intervenía, si con eso se calmaban los chicos, en estar pidiendo detalles costosos y cosas que al final no le agradaban a la dama o no podía recibirlos debido a la restricción que le había impuesto Elroy, por ser su hija.

Los tres hombres indignados y ajustando las quijadas salían del gran salón y Candy bajando la cabeza se quedaba en una siento escuchando las ordenes que seguían.

\- Candy tendrás que decirles que tu ya o sabías, por favor hija, no quiero más disputas entre ellos, sé que eres una mujercita inteligente y me evitaras otra discusión del tema, te he dicho que voy a prepararte para que en falta mía, lleves este hogar como se debe, que no decaiga los negocios, te he inscrito con los mejores maestros, serás un gran apoyo para William, y cuando el se case, la mujer que llegue a esta casa podrá depender completamente de ti, aun si yo no me encuentro con vida o si mi vejez merma la posibilidad de que llegue a conocer a esa dama.

\- Lo entiendo madame. No se preocupe, le agradezco mucho que em haya avisado de sus planes, yo aprecio mucho a los muchachos y quiero a los tres como si fueran mi familia. Jamás terminare de agradecerle a Dios que se haya apiadado de mi y me haya adoptado usted, aunque sea para ser ama de llaves. Eso no es problema.

Su tono de voz denotaba tristeza y resignación, y eso para el que estaba en el pasillo escuchándola, le dio mucho que pensar, no podían etiquetar a una joven a ser una ama de llaves a su tierna edad, evitar un romance o quitarle oportunidades de amar a alguien. No le parecía justo. Así empieza la travesía de continuar estudiando y preparándose para ser una persona aceptable con todo lo que conlleva a números, negocios, literatura y posiblemente también educar a los futuros hijos de sus primos, puesto que ella debía estar preparada para ello, cuando se casaran.

El mayor de los Andrew continuaba fuera del país, Candy no lo conocía, no se había topado con él, solo los tres jóvenes sabían como era él. Ella salía a caminar por los bosques, cuando se sentía aturdida por todo el trabajo y educación que le habían incrementado, sobre todo la tristeza al ver como molestos Anthony y Alistar se alejaban de ella investigando la verdad de las cosas, mientras que Archivald, continuaba con su plan de asediarla de manera discreta, pero a la vez, eligiéndola a ella como su futura esposa de ser posible, pues ella poseía las virtudes de rebeldía y entusiasmo que el adoraba en una dama, o no tan dama como el le decía cuando estaban solos.

\- No les hagas caso gatita. Tu ya eres mía y de nadie más.

\- Aunque lo digas mil veces, yo no soy de nadie, Archie. Pero agradezco tu bella amistad, contigo me siento feliz de poder hablar de etiqueta y decoro, y no con el profesor que han estado contratando.

\- No necesitas tantas clases, me tendrás a mi cuando pasen los años. Candy reía, era tan enamoradizo que confiaba en que conocería a la mujer adecuada, ella no le daría un disgusto a su madre adoptiva, no le daría esperanzas de aceptar tener un noviazgo con alguien más y para ello tendría que buscar tener un novio y así asegurarles que ella ya amaba a alguien más.

Paseaba por los andenes de Lakewood, cuando un joven manejaba un auto y pasaba a su lado.

\- Gusta que la lleve, Señorita.

\- No, muchas gracias. No acostumbro a subir en autos con desconocidos.

Albert sonrió al ver cuanto había crecido y cambiado, sobre todo que no lo recordaba, pues era muy pequeña cuando el se había ido, las veces que estuvo en casa, no habían coincidido con verse y comprendía que no lo reconociera, Así que se le ocurrió presentarse como un amigo de la familia y ver como había cambiado la pequeña de la familia.

\- Soy Albert, amigo de la familia Andrew, de hecho, voy a quedarme en su casa de campo por orden del joven William Andrew.

\- Ah. Me alegro mucho, ahora comprendo porque lo dejaron ingresar a la propiedad, la casa de campo esta por este camino a unos diez kilómetros adentro.

\- Si me lo han dicho. ¿me podría usted orientar, señorita?

\- Por supuesto, permítame y lo acompaño, luego regreso a casa o si desea lo llevo también para que salude a Madame Andrew.

\- Creo que no podré hacerlo, me pidió William que mantuviera en secreto mi estancia aquí. Espero no sea un problema para usted.

\- No lo será, no se preocupe, las órdenes del señor Andrew se harán como él lo haya dictado.

Albert sonreía Candy estaba siendo muy buena dama, todos sus modos y su forma de ser, la hacían ver no solo hermosa, sino además con mucha propiedad y distinción, ahora comprendía porque los hombres de la casa estaban ilusionados en tener a alguien como ella a su lado. Si era sonriente, gentil, discreta y sobre todo una dama en todos los sentidos.

* * *

**Deseando sea de su agrado y revisando los comentarios en cada historia, para poder continuarlas,**

**muchas gracias por su sincera forma de motivar a quienes escribimos.**

**Un abrazo a la Distancia**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
